


Pink Crystals

by SleeplessBug



Series: Oops hurt bugs! [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Loss of Limbs, No Dialogue, Not realizing injury, Permanent Injury, crystals being assholes, minus like one sentance at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: He cut his wrist on one of the crystals at the Peaks.It was fine, wasn't it?
Relationships: Cornifer/Iselda (Hollow Knight)
Series: Oops hurt bugs! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Pink Crystals

"I jabbed myself on one of those crystals back there. Awful sharp they are and all over the place. You'd best watch yourself if you're heading up."

The wound on his arms was itching, sure, but it was just a little cut, what's the worse it can do?

He might have had trouble feeling his lower arm by the time he got back to the shop, kissing Iselda goodnight before he fell asleep. But he figured it was just infected; he hadn't had time to disinfect it while he was mapping.

It was fine as long as he kept pressure off his arm, he didn't think it too odd, maybe he pulled a muscle?

Iselda wasn't convinced, but Dirtmouth didn't have a doctor, and Cornifer couldn't recall seeing on while he was down in Hallownest. So she made sure to keep checking on his arm.

It wasn't until he woke up with him arm burning that he remembered that he had cut his arm in the crystal peaks. Iselda found a crystal jutting out from his elbow, and, in an understandable panic, closed down the shop so she could use what medical supplies they had to tend to his arm.

They both knew what was coming, what was going to happen as the crystal only went further up his arm.

He showed her to a nice Hotspring he had found, told her it soothed all the cuts and scrapes he had gotten.

He didn't know where she had left the crystal ridden arm, but based on her injuries when she came home, he thought Deepnest. 

Regardless of what happened to the discarded limb, Cornifer was just glad not to have lost anything more. He felt horrible at the prospect of scaring Iselda as much as he had. But she made it clear that he was fine, so she was okay.

They kept the shop closed for a few weeks, and Cornifer never went back to the peaks. Beautiful as the sight was. He didn't want to see that shade of pink ever again.


End file.
